Weekend Away
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy got approached by Kevin, Rolf and Jonny with a surprising offer. "Hey-um..! Dorks!" Kevin began, "You gotta be somewhere this weekend?" "Yeah, here, scamming you guys." Eddy replied. "We booked a hotel in this town we wanted to visit, but two fellas just cancelled." Jonny clarified, "The hotel doesn't wanna take back the rooms and give a refund, so.." "Yeah, well, these 'fellas who cancelled' were Wilfred and Plank!" Kevin grumbled hostilely, "Why did you two book rooms for a pig and a plank?!" "Wilfred has been a loyal comrade to Rolf!" Rolf replied, "Does he not deserve to bike through the hills of Rocky Park?" "No! He can't even ride a bike! Plank can't ride a bike!" "Where'd ya get these assumptions, Kevin?" Jonny asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yer lucky Plank and Wilfred aren't here to witness yer bigotry!" "Don't try to make ME look like the dork here!" he snarled, "Ugh! Anyway, Ed, Eddy, we got two spots available..!" "Cool, I wanna go!" Ed said. "But why're ya asking us? What about the girls?" Eddy asked with suspicion in his voice, "You guys hardly want us around in daily life, now you wanna go on holiday with us?" "Our female friends have something planned among themselves, asking-with-suspicion-in-voice-Eddy." Rolf answered, "And though you and the simple one are not our closest male or female friends, Rolf remembers our promise..!" "What promise?" "That we're here for you!" "When was that..?" "Like, the first episode of this season! After Murray left!" Kevin shouted, "Man, don't make me regret this, you wanna come or not?!" "I wanna go, Eddy!" Ed said, pulling his shirt, "I wanna bike through rocks!" "Yeah, I heard ya the first time!" he replied. Eddy looked at the group awaiting his response. It was ballsy of them to even consider them, they were always in odds with each other, but maybe that proved they weren't lying. They were here for them, right now. Would it be rude to decline? They didn't owe him and Ed anything, there were enough people out there they could've asked. People they tolerated more. Unless it was a scheme of some sorts, they targeted them specifically as to follow up on their promise. Yeah. It would be rude to decline. "Well, ok, I'm in." Saturday morning arrived, Ed and Eddy had packed their bags and were waiting for the others at the train station. "If they're not here in the next ten minutes, we can safely say we've been duped, Ed." Eddy remarked. But soon, the rest of the crew showed up and the hotel was reached, all as planned. It was pointless to persist it could be a mean-spirited joke. To sit in a different environment with his "victims" felt awkward to Eddy. It was similar to when the kids accepted him after the whole debacle with his brother ended. It's not like their offer of friendship meant nothing, but they did somewhat regret it later on. Eddy wasn't the way he was only because of his brother's questionable teachings. He liked being himself too much, and feeling sorry for someone because he got flung around by a relative wasn't a good enough base for a friendship to blossom. How was Ed's situation with Sarah any different? He never even received sympathy for it. Not a good base, at all. Even now Eddy was resisting the urge to shout some kind of sale's pitch at the others. Ed managed to mingle with the group just fine, but that was Ed; he was shameless. He could befriend anyone, no matter the past he shared with them. Kevin and the years of calling him "dork" was already nothing compared to what he had to deal with inside his own home. The weekend flew by, but it was enough to make a scam artist feel restless. Not that it wasn't interesting to see everyone in a different light again. Would repeating this make them close friends one day? Too early to say. Eddy didn't even know for sure if that's what he wanted. Ed looked ready and able, though, he asked them if they could go again next weekend. Kevin looked exhausted having spent all his free time with the notorious Ed and Eddy and gave a response that matched that state of emotion. When their next time was going to be, no one could say.. The End Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes